El cambio en mi
by Midoriko MoonGhost
Summary: Ella una chica diferente, inteligente, una gran personalidad, pero... El fisico no era lo suyo. Enamorada de un chico inalcansable. La tipica historia? no, no lo creo.


**Summary: **Kagome Higurashi una chica diferente, inteligente, una gran personalidad, pero... El fisico no era lo suyo. Enamorada de un chico inalcansable. Besos, amores, enemistades canciones y romance... :)

**(Ola de nuevo a todos... :D esta historia es algo loca pero muy buena... Digamos que Kagome es un patito feo, comparadas con las chicas de su colegio... Su mejor amiga Sango, amor inalcansable Inuyasha, amigo Miroku... Enemiga Tsubaki... Kikio? Mmm eso lo veran despues... No tengo nada en contra de Kikio asi que le he colocado un papel normal... Estoy pensando si sigo colocando mas capitulos en algo mas que un cuerpo de marioneta... Bueno eso depende de ustedes. :D weno weno espero que les guste mi historia... Sayonara) x3.**

De patito feo a un hermoso cisne.

**Cap 1. Luces, camara, nueva Kagome.**

Era un nuevo dia en la casa de Kagome Higurashi, a decir verdad en su templo, un lugar donde estaba su hermano, su abuelo y su mama... Ella era una chica comun y corriente a excepcion de lo golfa que era, utilizaba lentes, aparatos y siempre ocultaba su cuerpo debajo de su ropa larga y fea...

Abrio los ojos lentamente, hoy tenia que ir a la carcel, asi le llamaba a su colegio, siempre le hacian la vida imposible y todo porque era fea, la culpa no la tenia ella... O de repente si? Quien sabe... Se levanto de la cama para ir al baño, se metio y vio que parecia una loca, era definitivo su cuerpo no era el punto de ella, a pesar de tener buenas piernas un buen pecho y una cintura perfecta, siempre le daba pena. Salio del baño y se vistio colocandose la falda larga que le llegaba a la rodilla y su camisa larga que la hacia ver como una monja.

Bajo las escaleras y se encontro con su madre haciendo el desayuno, su abuelo leyendo el periodico y su hermano comiendo... Era sin duda alguna la familia mas rara que habia en el mundo, se sento diciendo buenos dias, agarro el cereal y la caja de leche y se dispuso a comer...Vio la hora y se dio cuenta que iba tarde... Se apresuro en comer y salio despidiendose de su familia, si llegaba de nuevo tarde la mataria Sango... Sango su mejor amiga, sin duda alguna tenia un cuerpo de infarto, siempre se vestia bien sin exagerar como lo hacian sus compañeras de clase... Ella era su mejor amiga desde la infancia, siempre se llevaron bien, casi nunca peleaban y si lo hacian era por culpa de Sango.

Se apresuro en correr, de seguro Sango estaria con su novio Miroku que tambien era su amigo. Lo conocio hace 3 años y todo era porque a Sango que gustaba, ellos se hicieron novios hace un año, el era el tipico chico lindo mujeriego pero logro cambiar gracias a Sango... Iba justo a cruzar en la esquina cuando se choco con alguien... Inuyasha su amor platonico, inalcansable, el era tan sexi y tan Kami...

-Lo siento mucho no fue mi intencion, no me fije por donde iba, tengo mucha prisa.- dijo Kagome levantandose rapidamente mientras se sacudia la falda... Miro a Inuyasha este no hizo caso mucho a lo que sucedio.

-Mmm tranquila Kagome nos veremos luego... Chao, por cierto ten cuidado la proxima vez... Ya es el tercero en la semana. Sayonara.. :D- dijo el mientras se iba direccion contraria del colegio. Si esta era la tercera vez que le pasaba eso en la semana, siempre estaba descuidada y era porque siempre se levantaba tarde. Si eso era el golpe del amor... El amor duele penso... Se acordo de su nombre eso era lo importante, a veces cosas chicas te pueden alegrar la vida y este era uno de esos casos.

Siguio caminando y se encontro con Sango y Miroku estaban sentados en el mismo lugar de siempre... Esta vez Kagome traia una cara muy feliz. Se acerco hasta ellos y los saludo.

-Me imagino que te chocaste de nuevo con el, porque esa cara de felicidad no sale de gratis y menos si proviene tuyo...- dijo Sango dandole una gran sonrisa

-Pues si, es que veras el siempre pasa por la misma esquina en donde yo voy a cruzar, aun no entiendo porque va en direccion contraria al colegio... Pero hoy fue distinto hoy me miro a los ojos... Que emocion!- dijo Kagome saltando de alegria.

-"Y si supieras porque va en esa direccion te moririas" penso Miroku... Bueno apuremosnos vamos tarde...- dijo agarrando direccion al colegio...

-Vamos...- dijeron al mismo tiempo Kagome y Sango.

Llegaron al colegio justo cuando sonaba la campana, los tres subieron por las escaleras y entraron al salon, se encontraron con el grupo de Tsubaki la chica mas popular de la escuela, siempre que veia a Kagome le hacia comentarios fuera de lugar... Kagome siempre la ignoraba y se le hacian indiferentes sus comentarios aunque por dentro en verdad la hirieran. Sango noto como Kagome se deprimia enseguida, asi que se coloco al lado de Kagome y Miroku hizo lo mismo, le dieron fuerzas para caminar sin escuchar aquellos comentarios... Se sentaron los tres juntos, llego el profesor y pason la hora tranquilamente, hasta que sono el tiembre y todos salieron...

Miroku hablo con Sango diciendole que estaria con sus amigos y que iria a saludar a Inuyasha. No hubo problemas alguno ya que Sango siempre se quedaba con Kagome, siempre tenian de que hablar..

-Kagome una pregunta nunca has pensado en la opcion de ser alguien diferente?- pregunto Sango mirandola a los ojos.

-No se a que te refieres Sango...- dijo con verguenza sabiendo a que se referia.

-Mira mi deber como amiga es decirte las cosas como son... Se que tu familia no tiene dinero como para pagarte un salon de belleza y ropa nueva... Asi que...- suspiro...- voy a ser tu asesora o algo asi... Creeme ese favor me lo agradeceras toda la vida y creeme no tendre un no como respuesta. Lo que yo diga lo tienes que hacer OK? - dijo Sango mostrando su mejor cara de orgullosa.

-Eee... Esta bien.. Segura, digo no quiero molestar ni nada de eso.- dijo Kagome apenada.

-Claro que no tonta para que crees que son las amigas ... Creeme por eso no hay ningun problema y quizas... Bueno quien sabe, derepente asi le puedas gustar a Inuyasha quien sabe Kagome, las mejores historias de amor siempre comienzan asi... Y creeme te prometo que el se va a fijar en ti..." Bueno mas de lo que esta". - dijo Sango abrazandola.

-Gracias Sango... Gracias- dij Kagome tratando de contener las lagrimas.

-Bueno vamos a comer, creo que despues de esto nos toca voleibol y no podemos llegar tarde, por cierto te tengo una sorpresa...- dijo Sango buscando algo en su bulto...- Toma es un uniforme de voleibol el que toda tenemos, se que no te gusta exhibir tu cuerpo, pero desde ahi empezaremos, OK? Te colocaras esto y sin protestas... Ahora toma guardalo eh? No queremos que se pierda.- dijo Sango entregandole el uniforme blanco.

-Arigato Sango... Encerio nunca podre pagarte este gran favor que me haces...- dijo Kagome

-La mejor forma de pagarmelo es demostrarme que puedes seguir adelante y siendo mi amiga...- dijo Sango.

-Siempre lo seremos y siempre lo sere...- dijo Kagome.

Sono el timbre y ambas chicas salieron corriendo a los vestidores para cambiarse... Sango se coloco el uniforme de voleibol, era un conjunto entero, era pegado al cuerpo y terminaba abajo como con una especie de falda... Era todo blanco... Kagome tardo mucho en vestirse, le daba pena salir...

-Kagome porque te demoras tanto? Te trago el baño acaso?- pregunto mientras tocaba la puerta de Kagome.

-Sango es que...- Kagome salio y le mostro a Sango, la cual casi se desmaya...

-Kagome siempre te quejas de que tienes un mal cuerpo y mira, Kami tienes mejor cuerpo que yo... Waw esto si que no me lo esperaba... Ahora salgamos.- dijo Sango mientras agarraba a Kagome de la mano pero se dio cuenta de un detalle.

Su pelo, tenia que desacerce de esas trenzas o se veria ridicula... La agarro y la llevo a lavabo le mojo el cabello y se quito las tranzas, viendo comose formaba una onda debido al peinado que traia, se veia muy linda a pesar de los lentes y los aparatos...

-Ahora si... Estas muy linda. Vamos- dijo mientras ambas salian de los vestidores. Kagome tenia pena nunca habia sido observada tanto como hoy... Se dio cuenta de que estaba el grupo de Inuyasha cerca, asi que trato de no mirarlo pero le fue imposible, el la miraba...

Miroku agarro a Inuyasha del brazo y lo llevo hacia donde estaba Sango y Kagome.. El solo se dejo llevar. Estaba totalmente hipnotizado. Kagome nunca dejo mostrar su cuerpo y ahora que lo hacia se veia demasiado hermosa. Kagome se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha venia a rastras de Miroku y trato de no mirarlo, se agacho e hizo que estaba supuestamente amarrando el cordon de su zapato.

-Ai viene que hago Sango?- pregunto Kagome quedandose casi sin respiracion.

-Saludalo normal, como tu haces... Se le normal e indiferente pero no tanto, a el le encanta eso...- dijo Sango sonriendole a Miroku que estaba a metros de ellas.

-Hola señoritas... Waw Kagome estas lindisima, cualquiera que te tenga por novia le tendria envidia... Jajaja :D- dijo Miroku dandole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Inuyasha como estas? Tenia tiempo sin verte...- dijo Sango.

-No hace 15 minutos me vistes ¬¬... Hola Kagome como estas?- dijo Inuyasha sintiendo como la sangre le drenaba a toda fuerza.

-Hola... Inuyasha bien y tu?- dijo Kagome colocandose roja...

-Bien bien... - dijo dandole una de sus mejores sonrisas haciendo que esta temblara.

-Bueno Kagome y yo nos vamos a la practica vamos a llegar tarde... Sayonara.- dijo Sango agarrandola de las manos, esta se despidio.

-Sayonara...- dijo Inuyasha viendo que las dos no estuvieran cerca como para escuchar...- Miroku kami la viste estaba hermosa, parecia una diosa... Kami tengo que calmarme...- dijo Inuyasha tratando de respirar profundo.

-Claro eso es una parte de lo que veras para mañana. Sango tiene pensado hacerle una reconstruccion total de cara cuerpo y moda, algo asi era... Pero no sabia que tuviera ese cuerpo, es perfecto...- dijo Miroku viendo como las chicas jugaban.

-Ni yo, salgamos quiero ver como juega...- dijo agarrando a Miroku de las manos y llevandolo a la cancha...

&

Kagome sintio la mirada de Tsubaki por primera vez se sentia orgullosa de su trabajo, "De seguro debe estar sorprendida" penso, haciendo que sus labios se juntaran para formar una gran sonrisa. Ambas se sentaron y dejaron el morral en el piso y se dirigieron donde estaba el profesor. Hicieron dos equipos, seis personas, por suerte Kagome esaba con Sango para su desgracia estaba Tsubaki y su grupo de tipejas... El pito sono y empezaron a jugar, de vez en cuando Tsubaki le tiraba la pelota a Kagome, pero esta no decia nada, solo se callaba y aguantaba... Los golpes pronto pasaron a ser duros... El profesor estaba como que ciego y nunca le decia nada...

Llegaron al segundo tiempo, el grupo donde estaba Kagome estaba perdiendo puesto que las chicas alli tenian miedo de la pelota y no querian que se les partiera una uña... Justo en ese momento paso Inuyasha y Miroku, Tsubaki aprovecho y le tiro la pelota a Kagome en la cabeza, la cual hizo que se callera, todo el mundo se reia. Sango solo la vio y supo lo que iba a pasar, sin embargo Tsubaki penso que esta se iba a ir corriendo y llorando como antes siempre lo hacia. Pero no... Vio como Kagome se levantaba e iba caminando en direccion a ella, por suerte el profesor no estaba asi que esa se la cobraria...

Se acerco hacia Tsubaki con el puño cerrado esta solo se reia y le decia cosas que no debia decirle... En una de sus palabras se le salio la palabra "Cabrona" peor error... Kagome no soportaba que le dijeran asi.. Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. No aguanto mas y le pego un golpe en la cara haciendo que esta se cayera... Inuyasha como todos los que estaban presentes se quedaron asombrados... Desde cuando habia cambiado?

-Maldita perra... Como te atreves a hacer eso? Mira me deformaste la cara...ya vas a ver te voy a acusar con el profesor...- dijo Tsubaki llorando. Kagome no hizo nada mas que bufar y mirar su mano que la tenia hinchada por el golpe que se dio cuando se callo...

-Si quieres te acompaño a enfermeria para que te arreglen la mano, ese golpe creo que te tuvo que doler bastante...- dijo una vez que conocia.

-Inuyasha... Gracias.- dijo Kagome mirandolo a los ojos, pero apenas se levanto se callo...

-Jajaja es comun tuyo vivir en el piso? O es que tienes las piernas debiles?- dijo Inuyasha cargandola.

-A... Yo... Eee...- dijo Kagome apenada.

-Jaja tranquila olvidalo... :D- dijo Inuyasha mientras caminaba con ella por los pasillos.

Llegaron a la enfermeria y la doctora le coloco una pomada en la mano... -Deberias tener mas cuidado Kagome, esos golpes no son buenos... Al parecer no es nada grave... DIme te duele?- pregunto la doctora mientras agarraba la muñeca de Kagome y la llevaba hacia atras. Ella pego un grito haciendo que la doctora e Inuyasha quedaran sordos...

-Creo que le duele...- dijo Inuyasha agarrando la mano de Kagome.

-Mmmm... Lo que me temia un esgince... Nada grave pero hay que buscar un yeso o algo por el estilo. Ya vengo no se muevan de ahi y trata de que no se fracture o se parta la cabeza Inuyasha...- dijo la doctora abriendo la puerta para salir.

-Nunca pense que existiera esa parte...- dijo Inuyasha sentandose a su lado.

-Bueno Inuyasha siempre hay una primera vez para todo, creo que me pase aun que si lo pienso bien creo que se lo tiene merecido por hacerme la vida imposible, ella no me agrado desde un principio asi que no tuvo que haberse metido conmigo como lo hizo... Lamento que sea tu novia y todo pero me harto...- dijo Kagome sintiendo como las fuerzas se le acababan...

-Tranquila no hay problema te entiendo... Deberias tener mas cuidado Kagome si no quieres terminar en el hospital..:D - dijo riendose...

-Gracias...- dijo Kagome.

La doctora le coloco tranquilamente el vendaje a Kagome... Salieron de la enfermeria e Inuyasha la acompaño a su clase... El estudiaba en el mismo grado pero en una diferente seccion. Sango apenas la vio corrio hacia ella, lo mismo hizo Miroku... Todos cuando la vieron no dijeron nada, en cambio Tsubaki la miraba con recelo... "No sabe lo que le espera" penso...

-Señorita Higurashi se necesita en direccion, el director quiere hablar de un asunto importante con usted...- dijo la secretaria..

Todos murmuraron y Tsubaki se echo a reir, Sango se dio cuenta de que ella planeaba algo, asi que camino hasta el pupitre de Tsubaki se acerco y le murmuro en el oido.

-Como a Kagome le hagan algo... Te destruyo socialmente y sabes que no me cuesta hacerlo, asi que es mejor que no hayas echo nada que haga que ella salga mal...- dijo Sango en una forma muy intimidante. Ella no dijo nada. Todo el mundo se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba, habia una gran tension en el salon... Sango una reconocida hija de padres que trabajaban con el presidente, para ser mas exactos eran gobernadores, en cambio Tsubaki solo era hija de un cantante de rock.

&

-Señorita Higurashi, es la primera vez que la llamo y me resulta extraño, La alumna Tsubaki Kijimoto se quejo aqui en direccion porque usted le habia dado un golpe sin razon alguna.- dijo el director mirandola fijamente intentando paracer intimidante.

-Esta en lo cierto y a la vez no... Si golpee a Tsubaki fue por que desde que empezamos la practica de voleibol empezo a pegarme con el balon en la cabeza. El profesor veia pero no decia nada, para mi fue el colmo de los colmos, asi que yo trate de aguantar todo lo que pude, pero Tsubaki en vez de para siguio con su juego hasta que en una de sus oportunidades me tiro la pelota tan duro que me cai... Me salio un esgince mire...- dijo mostrandole la muñeca vendada...- y no pude aguantar mas me levante y me dirigi hacia ella. Ella empezo a insultarme y fue la gota que derramo el agua... No me pude controlar y le pegue haciendole tragar sus palabras grotescas... Llevo 8 años aguantandola y espero que me entienda un poco, se que me pase, pero no pude contenerme mas, coloquese un momento en mi situacion y piense como me debo sentir, si toda la escuela se burlara mio y ella me insultara... Disculpe mi insolencia, le prometo que la proxima vez tratare de aguantarme...

-Y es que no habra proxima vez señorita usted sera expulsada por su comportamiento tan irrespestuoso a la academia. Asi que recoja sus cosas, yo llamare a su mama para que la venga a buscar, asi y no tendremos mas problemas con usted...- dijo el director... Kagome se quedo sin habla, sintio que su mundo se venia abajo, todos sus sueños ilusiones...

-Mentira señorita Higurashi, era una broma, nosotros hablaremos con la señorita Tsubaki y resolveremos el problema mientras tanto tome un descanso, si quiere llamo a su mama para que la venga a buscar.- dijo el director.

-No, no tranquilo, muchas gracias yo tomare las clases...- dijo Kagome.

-Bueno entonces acepte esta nota y desela a los profesores diciendo que usted no puede escribir por su esgince en la muñeca... Y no se preocupe nosotros resolveremos esto, pero sabe a pesar de ser una conducta muy poco apropiada me parecio la mejor para este caso, a aguantado mucho señorita y ya era hora que Tsubaki viera quien es en verdad usted...- dijo el director.

-Muchas gracias director, muchas gracias...- dijo Kagome

-Bueno se puede retirar y mejorese... No queremos perder a una alumna de su calidad... Sayonara.- dijo el director.

-Gracias hasta luego... Que tenga buenos dias.- dijo Kagom abriendo la puerta para irse.

&

Entro al salon y vio que todos la miraban, no le importo mucho... Fue donde estaba la profesora y le entrego el papel para que lo colocara en la lista de los alumnos... La profesora no dijo nada solo se limito a mirarla y decirle que se mejorara... Kagome tomo asiento y se sento al lado de Sango. Esta le pregunto que habia pasado pero en el momento que Kagome iba hablar, llego la secretaria llamando a Tsubaki, ella sonrio con todos los aires del mundo... Y se fue del salon siendo guiada por la secretaria...

-Dime que paso que te dijeron?- pregunto Sango en voz bajita.

-Nada le conte lo sucedido al director y me comprendio, entendio mi situacion y dijo que el problema se iba a solucionar...- dijo Kagome susurrandole al oido.

-Mmm... Inuyasha no para de enviarle mensajes a MIroku preguntando como te habia ido... Yo le di tu numero...- dijo Sango.

-Encerio? Bueno gracias...- dijo Kagome. Pasaron 15 minutos desde que Tsubaki se habia ido, aun no tenian noticias de ella, hasta que llego con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Señorita Sango la llaman...- dijo la secretaria... Sango se levanto sin antes mirar a Kagome y a Miroku... No sabian que habia pasado, de seguro era por lo de Tsubaki. De pronto sintio su celular vibrar, era un mensaje, lo leyo discretamente teniendo cuidado de que no la vieran, era Inuyasha decia:

_Kagome que paso? Soy Inuyasha... _

_Que te dijeron en direccion? _

_Fuer por lo de Tsubaki._

_Inu._

Se quedo sorprendida, miro de nuevo el reloj y se dio cuenta que le faltaba mucho para que terminara la clase, asi que le respondio diciendole que no era nada grave contandole tambien que habian llamado a Sango...

&

Se estaba empezando a desesperar Sango no llegaba... Genial iba a tocar el timbre y saldria sin ella? Bueno por lo menos tenia a Miroku... Llamaron de nuevo a Tsubaki, esta vez con cara de asesina... Quedaba media hora de clase, que habia sido de Sango...? La clase concluyo y 10 minutos antes llegaron Sango y Tsabaki, Sango solo se sento sin hablar y Tsubaki parecia estar en la depresion, nunca se le habia visto tan traumada...

Sono el timbre y todos se pararon, Kagome siguio a Sango y Miroku fue detras de ellas... Llegaron a los casilleros y Sango suspiro.

-Bueno Kagome, al parecer le mandaron a hacer un trabajo de miles de paginas sobre el respeto... Y otras cosas ahi. Lo minimo que pude hacer por ti fue que ella no se metiera contigo.- dijo Sango derepente vio como Tsubaki se acercaba peligrosamente a Kagome, se veia como le salian humo de las orejas, la cara la tenia inflada debido a la rabia que tenia. Sango se coloco encima de Kagome pero esta vez Miroku se coloco enfrente de Sango impidiendo que ella se acercara a Kagome.. Todos estaban ahi... Incluyendo Inuyasha, el estaba siendo arrastrado por Tsuabaki...

-TU! Niñita caprichisa de pacotilla, por tu culpa tengo que hacer un trabajo y tengo que quedarme a ayudar a los conserjes y como si no fuera poco tengo que pedirte disculpas frente todo el colegio.. Osea, tu no eres mas que una cuatro ojos, con dientes anormales...- pero fue detenida por Miroku...

-Sera mejor que te calles si no quieres agrandar el problema Tsubaki... Vamonos dijo agarrando a Sango y Kagome de las manos para irse al comedor. Tsubaki no aguanto mas y grito.

-Inuyasha por Kami has algo, osea vas a dejar que me humillen asi esa cuerda de nacos...?- dijo Tsubaki furica. Sango Miroku y Kagome se detuvieron y se voltearon.

-Esa cuerda de nacos son mis amigos... Ok?- dijo Inuyasha perdiendo la paciencia.

-Osea o la cuerda de nacos o yo? Quien eliges?- dijo Tsubaki encarandolo, sabiendo que no seria capaz de dejarla pero se equivoco.

-Ok, me tienes harto con tus niñerias, te crei madura en un principio pero no eres solamente una chica egoista que vive burlandose de la gente, si fuimos novios fue porque queria olvidar a una persona y me di cuenta que no puedo... En pocas palabras me hice novio tuyo por despecho... Y no siquiera eso, porque ni conozco bien a la chama, asi que mas te vale quedarte callada y sabes que terminamos... T-E-R-M-I-N-A-M-O-S... OK? Guapa te planto.- dijo dejandola sola en mitad del pasillo con lo boca abierta... Se sentia humillada y destrozada, todo era por culpa de esa niñita... Ya las iba a ver.

&

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, Kagome sintio felicidad por ver que Inuyasha habia terminado con aquella bruja aunque sentia lastima por ella, pero quien era esa chica? La mente le daba vueltas... Siguio caminando con Miroku y Sango los cuales no estaban soprendidos, al parecer ya esperaban esa reaccion de parte de Inuyasha. Se sento en el comedor, Inuyasha aun estaba molesto aunque no entendian porque, Sango y Miroku estaban hablando con el... Quiso escuchar pero no se lo permitieron, derepente se sintio desplazada... Vio como Inuyasha se alejaba del grupo y empezaba a caminar, Sango se sento a su lado, pero esta vez seria, Miroku aun seguia calmado pero su cara no era la misma, no sabia que habia pasado.

Las clases habian terminado... Sango y Kagome quedaron en verse a las cuatro para ir de compras. Esta vez camino sola, puesto que Sango tenia unas cosas pendientes con Miroku, ellos dos estaban muuy raros, se quedo pensando en lo que dijo Inuyasha, quien sera esa chica? Quizas era mas bonira que ella.. Se sento en el parque que habia cerca, vio unos columpios y alli se sento, por lo menos era mejor que una banca... No tenia prisa por llegar a su casa, asi que se tomaria un tiempo libre para pensar las cosa bien, hoy era el dia asi que debia estar contenta.

-Puedo sentarme?- dijo una voz familiar.

-Claro...- dijo ella aun sin mirar.

-Dime que haces aqui sola...- pregunto el.

-Pues vengo aqui cuando quiero organizar mis pensamientos o cuando estoy confundida... Es relajante...- dijo Kagome sonriendole al chico.

-Mmmm... Que bueno...- dijo el mirando el cielo.

-Y dime estas triste por lo de Tsubaki...?- pregunto aun sin saber que vendria despues de esa tonta pregunta.

-No, al contrario me siento libre de amar de nuevo, nunca estuve enamorado de ella, siempre tuve ojos para otra persona, pero no me atrevo a decirle lo que siento.- dijo Inuyasha.

-Y por que no se lo dices? Quizas cuando se lo digas sea muy tarde...- dijo Kagome mirandolo.

-Pues eso lo he pensado pero es que ella es extraña, dime como te gustaria a ti por ejemplo que se te declara el chico de tus sueños...- pregunto Inuyasha.

-Pues veamos... Mmmm... Que sea de noche y el trepe la ventana hasta llegar a mi cuarto entre y me diga lo que siente... Dios no que cursi... ¬¬ No en realidad no, me gustaria que me declara sus sentimientos en una cancion o la primera opcion, pero la primera opcion es muy cursi decirla ya sabes... Jajaja :D- dijo Kagome riendose.

-Waw eso si que es cursi pero me parece bien... Bueno quieres comer un helado?- dijo Inuyasha levantandose de su columpio...

-Claro vamos...- dijo Kagome viendo como uno de sus pequeños sueños se hacia realidad...

&

Habian llegado a centro comercial y Sango comenzo a comprar ropa de todo tipo para Kagome, primero le compro unos jeans ultima moda, luego unas franelas de marca y unos zapatos de lujos con unos accesorios que iban con todo... Pasaron 3 largas horas comprando, ambas se divirtieron mucho... Miroku las acompañaba a todas parte, no queria dejarlas solas por miedo a algo, asi que tuvo que encargarse de las bolsas, pronto llegaron a un salon de belleza...

Kagome estaba nerviosa pero Sango le dijo que confiara en ella. Sango le pidio a la peluquera que le cortara las puntas y le alizara el cabello sin perder el volumen... Y asi hizo. Luego fueron a hacerse las uñas y le arreglaron la cara a Kagome... Era una reconstruccion total, Sango se sentia orgullosa de su trabajo...

Miroku se quedo sorprendido, era una diferente Kagome, decidieron ir a la casa de Kagome ya que era muy tarde, llegaron al templo Sango y Miroku pasaron, hacia tiempo que no iban a la casa de su amiga.

-Mama ya llegue...- dijo Kagome dejando los zapatos en la entrada.

-Hija... Waw hija que te paso? Digo te ves genial, no pareces mi hija...- dijo la mama muy emocionada...

-Sango Miroku como estan?- pregunto Sota.

-Bien bien y tu?- dijo Miroku

-Bien, quieren algo de tomar?- pregunto el niño dirigiendose a la cocina.

-Agua por favor- dijo Sango cansada.

-Sango hija no encuentro la manera de darte las gracias, parece una nueva Kagome, mas segura muy bonita mas confiada... - dijo la mama de Kagome abrazando a Sango.

-Jajaja no se preocupe, no es nada...- dijo Sango.

-Miroku... Cada dia estas mas bonito...- dijo dandole un abrazo de bienvenida.

-Gracias señora lo mismo puedo decir de usted... Como ha estado...- pregunto Miroku.

-Bien en la cocina y trabajando con mis dos hijos.- dijo ella.

-Que bueno... Bueno nosotros nos vamos, estamos tarde y no queremos llegar tarde para nuestras casas... Mucha gracias por el agua Sota... Nos vemos mañana Kagome...- dijo Miroku.

-Si claro hasta mañana...- dijo Kagome despidiendose de ellos.

-Hasta pronto y tengan cuidado...- dijo la mama.

-Sayonara...- gritaton ambos...

-Mama voy a subir a guardar la ropa, te la muestro mañana ahora estoy cansada y debo estudiar... Sayonara mama... Hasta mañana..- dijo Kagome subiendo las escaleras con las bolsas en las manos.

-No te acuestes tarde...- se escucho en la casa.

Cerro la puerta y acomodo toda la ropa, se miro al espejo y no lo creyo por un momento... Se desiso de los lentes pero no de los aparatos, bueno eso no se podia aun, vio su cabello era lindo todo en ella habia cambiado, se sentia nueva...

Escucho su telefono sonar, era un mensaje, leyo a ver era Inuyasha de nuevo se sintio feliz, bueno mas de lo que estaba.

_Kagome tengo examen mañana _

_y no entiendo esta imbecil materia..._

_Puedo ir a tu casa a estudiar...? _

_Inu._

Sintio que un balde de agua le caia, el? venir ahora? Hoy? A estas horas de la noche? Podria pero su mama? Nah lo mejor era decir que no o inventar una excusa o decir la verdad..

_Podrias venir, pero no se si mi madre le agrade_

_la idea..._

_Kagome._

Dejo el cel en la mesa y se dedico a estudiar... De nuevo sono su cel.

_No se tiene que enterar, pleas es un examen importante._

_Si no la paso mis padres me matan... Si?_

_Inu_

Kagome no escribio, solo miro el cel, aun sorprendida... De pronto sintio la ventana abrirse, penso que era un ladron pero era Inuyasha... Como hizo para llegar alli?

-Ves tu mama no se entero, ahora ayudame con esto no entien...- no continuo la palabra porque vio a Kagome, estaba como nueva, como siempre la habia soñado, estaba perfecta, con una ropa justa a su cuerpo, un peinado lindo y bueno ya no tenia esos anteojos que hacian verla ridicula, habia cambiado y mucho.

-Que? Tengo monos en la cara?- pregunto ella ofendida y algo triste.

-No para nada estas lindisima... Estas increible, bueno que te parece si estudiamos...- dijo el sentandose en la cama

-Esta bien... Estudiemos...- dijo Kagome, habian pasado dos horas desde que Inuyasha entro a su habitacion... Por fin habia entendido la materia... Eso era algo nuevo.

-Gracias por haberme ayudado... Oye quieres que busque mañana para hacerte compañia mientras vas al cole?- dijo Inuyasha posisionandose para irse.

-Emmm bueno... Si claro... Si tu puedes...- dijo ella nerviosa.

-Ok paso a las 6:30 am... Que tengas buenas noches hasta mañana...- dijo el saltando de la ventana.

-Hasta mañana Inu- dijo ella. Estaba feliz por fin la habia invitado a salir, no perdi las esperanzas de que algun dia fueran novios...

**Cap.2 Una cancion para ti... **

Inuyasha recogio a Kagome ella estaba mas que lista, habian conversado en todo el camino, ambos se sentian bien, tenian muchas cosas en comun y cada vez la atraccion de se hacia mas fuerte... Habian llegado al colegio y vieron a Sango y a Miroku, ambos estaban sorprendidos por ver que Inuyasha estaba con Kagome asi que los cuatro se juntaron, pronto sintieron las miradas de todo el mundo, Kagome no entendia por que?

-Es por ti Kagome pasaste de patito feo a una hermosa cisne... Eso no se ve todo los dias, ademas hoy estas guapisima...- dijo Miroku.

-Si es cierto me gustaria verle la cara Tsubaki, ja...- dijo Sango.

-Eres tan optimista Sango ¬¬- dijo Inuyasha...

-Bueno sera mejor que entremos se nos hace tarde para entrar...- dijo Kagome.

-Si vamos...- dijo Sango.

-Hasta luego Inuyasha ya sabes en la ecuacion d va mas no menos, no te confundas...- dijo Kagome

-Si eso hare...- dijo Inuyasha iendo a su salon...

-Que como asi? Explicate que paso ayer?- dijo Sango sorprendida.

-Pues es que, bueno ayer cuando ustedes se fueron, Inuyasha me escribio un mensaje diciendo que si podia ir a mi casa estudiar, yo no le dije ni si ni no, el aparecio por la ventana y estudiamos, despues se fue y me recogio por la mañana... Fue tan lindo...- dijo Kagome viendo la pizarra embobada.

-Jajaja eso si que es bueno amiga...- dijo Sango.

-Bueno alumnos como sabran mañana es el dia del examen final. Asi que para su examen tendran que componer una cancion, solo tendran el dia de hoy, quiero ver como se desempeñan en la musica, se acepta todo tipo de ritmo... Se uniran las dos secciones... A y B... Asi que preparense... Bueno solo les queria avisar eso... Asi que continuemos con la clase...- dijo el profesor de musica... Kagome y Sango se miraron, luego vieron a Miroku todo el mundo estaba mas que rojo.nadie alli tenia buena, los unicos que sabian cantar era el grupo Tsubaki y eran porque practicaban pero el resto, era una pena. El timbre sono y los chicos salieron..

Vieron que Inuyasha estaba afuera esperandolos... Todos tenian una cara palida, parecian sombis... Luego vio como Sango Miroku y Kagome salian con la cabeza gacha parecian visitar un muerto a excepcion de que era la escuela y no un funeral, se acerco hasta ellos...

-Que paso? Porque traen una cara de sufrimiento y dolor los tres?- pregunto el contento.

-Pues es que tenemos que hacer una cancion componerla y cantarla en frente de todos, ese sera el examen... Y bueno yo no se mucho que digamos...- dijo Sango preocupada.

-Ja eso es facil... Bueno por lo menos yo tengo varias escritas.- dijo Inuyasha muy orgulloso de si.

-Ja claro, tu provienes de una linea de musicos en generacion, la musica la llevas en la cancion... Por cierto como te fue en el examen?- pregunto Kagome.

-Mmm bien, habian algunas preguntas que no conocia pero sali bien... Creo ¬¬- dijo Inuyasha.

-Jajaja... Que loco, vamos a comer tengo hambre y no comi por culpa de alguien que estoy mirando disimuladamente si mencionar su nombre...- dijo Kagome viendo indiscretamente a Inuyasha, el solo se limito a reir... Fueron al comedor y comieron tranquilamente a decir verdad todos estaban metidos en sus pensamientos, Inuyasha pensaba en Kagome, Sango en como decirle a Kagome que Inuyasha siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, Miroku pensaba en como callar a Sango y hacer que no cometiera algun delito entre ellos y Kagome pensaba en la cancion que iba a hacer. Nadie hablaba, nadie decia nada...

Sono el timbre y todos se levantaron para irse a sus casas, Inuyasha Sango Miroku acompañaron a Kagome a su casa, ultimamamente era el centro de atencion de los hombres de Japon... Kagome sintio verguenza mientras Inuyasha sentia celos de que la miraran, Sango veia la reaccion de Inuyasha y Miroku solo se reia...

-Bueno, seguro no quieren pasar?- pregunto por decima en la tarde Kagome.

-Noooo...- dijeron los tres al unisimo.

-Bueno esta bien hasta mañana...- dijo ella subiendo las escaleras del templo.

-Bueno ahora si casa uno toma su rumbo...- dijo Miroku agarrando a Sango para irse.

-Un momento los dos... No le han dicho nada verdad?- pregunto el con una cara seria.

-No, pero cuando se lo piensas decir?- pregunto Sango.

-En el campamento... Es un buen lugar.- dijo Inuyasha mientras caminaba.

-Mmmm... Si buen lugar asi nadie los molestara..- asintio Miroku.

-Por cierto buen trabajo con Kagome. Me refiero quedo hiper ya sabes...- dijo Inuyasha con cierto sonrojo en la cara.

-Jajajaja gracias, parece una nueva Kagome, sabes que me preocupa... Inuyasha sera mejor que le digas hoy mismo porque si no los chicos van a querer conquistarla y todo eso, tu sabes que Kagome es facil de confundir asi que te recomiendo que vayas para su casa ahora mismo...- dijo Sango empujandolo para que subiera las escaleras.

-Y quiero ver mañana que Kagome me cuente que le confesaste tus sentimientos si no, eres hombre muerto.- dijo Sango

-Esta bien... Yo ire...- dijo Inuyasha subiendo las escaleras del templo.

Se encontro en la casa y toco el timbre, primero se escucharon varios vasos caer y luego gente corriendo, se estaba preguntando que habia pasado, de seguro era un mal momento.

-Hola, desea algo?- pregunto la mama de Kagome.

-Emmm, hola yo soy Inuyasha un compañero de Kagome y quisiera verla esta?- pregunto el.

-Claro esta arriba pase...- dijo la mama sorprendida, su hija siempre le contaba de Inuyasha diciendo que era un chico inalcansable, que nunca le pararia, que nunca vendria a su casa... Siempre le dijo que Inuyasha era como un estrella, visible pero imposible de agarrar, ella solo sonrio.

-Quiere algo de tomar?- pregunto la mama...

-No estoy bien...- dijo Inuyasha...- Gracias.

-Subiendo las escaleras mano derecha...- dijo la mama.

-Gracias de nuevo...- dijo el subiendo... Una vez arriba toco la puerta dos veces.

-Sota si eres tu te juro que no viviras para contar de nuevo la paliza que te voy a dar...- dijo Kagome.. Inuyasha solo se rio. Toco de nuevo.

-Ay Sota ahora si...- dijo Kagome abriendo la puerta de golpe pero se encontro con Inuyasha.

-I...Inu...Yasha?- pregunto ceyendo que estaba soñando...

-No solo soy alguien que se parece a el... Necesito hablar contigo...- dijo el.

-Pasa... - dijo ella haciendo pasar a Inuyasha, el cuarto estaba super ordenado, se puede decir que estaba perfecto se sento en la cama y vio hojas regadas y arriba un peluche con un corazon grande diciendo "I MISS YOU SO MUCH". Kagome se sento a su lado... Estaba nerviosa se podia notar en la cara.

-Y bueno dime... Que me ibas a decir...- dijo Kagome tratando de no sonar muy tonta.

-Mmm... Bueno... Que te parece esto, yo voy a escribir una cancion improvisada... Y tienes que escuchar la letra cuidadosamente y entenderas a lo que me refiero...- dijo Inuyasha mientras agarraba una partitura y escirbia notas y letras. Le tomo como 15 minutos hacerlo pero despues eso... Coloco la paritura en frente.

**En tus ojos veo dolor.**

**Dejame sanar aquellas heridas, **

**dejame quitar cicatrices.**

**Corro riesgo lo se,**

**por eso dare el todo o nada.**

**Ohhh Ohhh Ohhh**

**Dejame escucharte, dejame verte.**

**Dejame verte, dejame pensarte,**

**pero no me permitas enamorarme mas.**

**Dejame caer en el vacio de tu corazon para dejar una huella de amor.**

**Dame razones para amarte,**

**dame razones para adorarte. **

**Se parte de este cuento donde yo vivo **

**enamorado de ti...**

**Dame una ilusion dame una esperanza.**

**Dejame escribir , dejame hacer historias.**

**Dejame escribir puntos y comas,**

**dejame escribir una historia de amor,**

**donde la protagonista de mi novela seas tu.**

**Yeeahhh... **

**Dame razones para amarte,**

**dame razones para adorarte. **

**Se parte de este cuento donde yo vivo **

**enamorado de ti...**

**Dame una ilusion dame una esperanza.**

Kagome no sabia que decir, la cancion parecia decir mucho, pero era ella a quien le dedicaba esa cancion?. Estaba confundida nunca fue buena en las adivinanzas ni en los acertijos, pero estaba claro que era una cancion dedicada a ella.

-Inuyasha yo... Yo...- dijo Kagome sintiendo como los ojos se le aguaban... Su sueño se hacia realidad. El solo la abrazo.

-Me tomo tiempo decirlo pero al fin lo dije... Mi patito feo que se convirtio ahora en una hermosa cisne...- dijo Inuyasha besandole la frente. Ella solo pudo llorar de emocion.

-Gracias Inuyasha, gracias...- dijo Kagome abrazandolo con fuerza.

Paso la tarde y ambos se quedaron hablando, Inuyasha dispuso a irse cuando Kagome lo detuvo para que la ayudara con la cancion, el acepto... Ella quiso que le diera el ritmo, el resto lo hacia ella, el solo sonrio... Una vez terminado su deber se fue de la casa de Kagome despidiendose de ella, diciendo que la iria a buscar mañana. La beso y se fue...

Paso la noche tranquilamente y vio que pasaba una estrella fugaz... Pidio un deseo.

"Deseo durar al lado de Inuyasha por siempre"...-Espero que se me conceda mi deseo...- dijo ella acostandose en la cama ya que iba a ser un dia duro para ella.

-Deberiamos darle la perla, de seguro sabra a quien darsela...- dijo una voz proveniente del arbol.

-Quizas, bueno por lo menos su deseo se ha cumplido, pero lo que le espera no sera facil.- dijo otra voz pero esta era femenina...

-Es cierto... Sera mejor que se la entregues mañana... Asi no terminara mal...- dijo la voz del arbol.

-Esta bien... Nos veremos luego- dijo la voz femenina.

&

Llego el dia tan esperado de Kagome, se lavanto y se baño... Se coloco un jean y una blusa con una chaqueta y unas botas negras, se peino y se polvoreo un poco... Estaba linda. Bajo a desayunar, su hermano, su abuelo y su mama se quedaron sorprendidos, parecia una diva... Por primera vez en su vida se sintio importante, comio tranquilamente.. Y espero en el templo para que Inuyasha la buscara... Pasaron 10 minutos y lo encontro alli, con un jean unos zapatos y una camisa bien nice... Estaba a la moda... Sin duda era todo un galan.

-Buenos dias, diva...- dijo Inuyasha dandole un beso en la boca.

-Buenos dias, galan como amanecistes?- pregunto ella mientras bajaban las escaleras..

-Mejor imposible... Vamos Miroku y Sango nos estan esperando abajo... Por cierto vas a ir al campamento?- pregunto el.

-No se, puede ser, si voy con Sango si, mi mama no me dejara ir si voy sola...- dijo ella.

-Bueno me tienes a mi... Bueno vamos.- dijo Inuyasha abriendole la puerta del carro, Kagome saludo a Sango y a Miroku, ellos no decian nada, solo observaban a Inuyasha y a Kagome contentos de su resultado... Llegaron al colegio y se fueron a sus respectivos salones, la unica diferencia es que hoy las dos secciones se juntaban... Esperaron a que los salones se organizaran para poder empezar el examen.

Todos los alumnos se sentaron y cada uno fue cantando con su respectivo instrumento. Habia llegado el turno de Miroku este canto una cancion y se la dedico al amor de su vida, claro si decir nombre pero todo el mundo sabia para quien era... Desafinaba hasta tal punto que partian los oidos de las personas, pero coloco todo su empeño... Llego el turno de Sango pero esta fue la unica que no desafino, todo el mundo estaba en trance, la cancion hacia parecer al lugar "Paz y Amor" igualmente se la dedico a Miroku... Pasaron varios chicos de la lista, los cuales resultaron ser un desastre... La clase fue muy divertida hasta que le toco a Inuyasha... Todas las chicas estabn muertas por el, esperaban que les dedicara alguna cancion pero eso no paso para desgracias de las chicas del salon...

-Muy bien señor Taisho su turno... Va a dedicar esta cancion para alguien?- pregunto el profesor.

-Mmm si pero a excepcion que no dire el nombre... Esta cancion va dedicada a...- suspiró-... esa persona que quiero mucho, ya sabran cual es... Muy bien..- dijo el mientras sacaba su guitarra, el era la octava persona con guitarra ademas de Kagome, puesto que ella tambien habia traido su guitarra... Ella lo miraba con emocion... Que cancion habra compuesto? penso... Pero solo se dedico a mirarlo.

**Ella es el angel de mi corazon,**

**una chica linda y con pasion.**

**Es la chica de mis sueños,**

**es la chica de mi amor...**

**Yeah...**

**Ella es el angel que me hace suspirar**

**y a la vez temblar, es algo que no puedo explicar.**

**Ella es el angel que me hace suspirar**

**y a la vez temblar, es algo que no puedo explicar.**

**Oh..Oh...**

**Ella es mi inspiracion, **

**ella es la dosis que aumenta mi amor,**

**como ella no hay otra igual.**

**Ella es la mas linda eso es indiscutible...**

**Ella es el angel que me hace suspirar**

**y a la vez temblar, es algo que no puedo explicar.**

**Ella es el angel que me hace suspirar**

**y a la vez temblar, es algo que no puedo explicar.**

**Ooo... Ooo...**

-Waw debo admitirlo, que cancion Taisho, nota maxima... Felicitaciones..- dijo el profesor...

-Gracias- dijo el escuchando los aplausos y acercandose a donde estaba Kagome, la cual estaba completamente roja... Parecia un tomate, tenia ganas de besarla pero no podia, no enfrente de todo el mundo... Se sento a su lado y le dijo...- Espero que te halla encantado la cancion... La hice con mucho amor...- le dijo en un susurro haciendo que su voz fuera lo mas sexi posble, esta solo temblo... Inuyasha lo noto y se excito... Kami esta mujer lograba cosas en el que ninguna mujer lograba...

-Señorita Higurashi su turno...- dijo el profesor... Kagome no dijo nada y agarro su guitarra, sentia panico escenico pero Inuyasha Miroku y Sango le daban fuerzas para seguir... Ella se sento y respiro profundo...

-Va a dedicar esta cancion..?- pregunto el profesor.

-Mmm... Si se la dedico a mi novio...- dijo mirando a Inuyasha este solo se rio y le guiño el ojo... Sango y Miroku contemplaban la escena... Ambos estaban felices... Kagome acomodo las cuerdas de su guitarra y canto.

**No se que hacer... Ni que esperar...**

**Solo se que te sigo amando mas y mas.**

**Nunca tendre palabras que puedan expresar lo que yo siento por ti.**

**Busca dentro de mi y sabras que quiero decir,**

**No me rendire pues te he buscado hasta el final **

**y nada me hara callar...**

**Escribo poemas, escribo oraciones,**

**porque la palabras ya no me son suficiente.**

**He inventado una nueva melodia a esta letra**

**y he descubierto que sin ti yo no puedo vivir.**

**Busca dentro de mi y sabras que quiero decir,**

**No me rendire pues te he buscado hasta el final **

**y nada me hara callar...**

**Busca dentro de mi y sabras que quiero decir,**

**No me rendire pues te he buscado hasta el final **

**y nada me hara callar...**

-Waw... Mucha inspiracion para una simple cancion, muy linda por cierto... Nota maxima señorita Higurashi...- dijo el profesor.

-Gracias...- dijo ella escuchando los aplausos y silbidos, algunos estaban llorando de la emocion y otros se sentian en la luna... Se sento donde estaba Inuyasha Sango y Miroku sin decir una sola palabra... Ellos solo se rieron e Inuyasha abrazo a Kagome.

-Digame señorita quien es su novio, estoy curioso de saber?..- dijo el

-Alguien al que quiero mucho y esta justamente a mi lado abrazandome...- dijo ella apenada sin atrevere a mirarlo.

-Es la cancion mas bella que he escuchado... No sabia que tuvieras una voz tan linda, me dejaste sorprendido... Eres una caijta de sorpresa... :D- dijo el...

-Ay que romantico...- dijo Miroku..- abrazo en familia...- dijo el abranzando a Inuyasha y Kagome, Sango tambien se unio... Los cuatro se rieron pero fueron callados por el profesor.

Asi pasaron la clase, todo fue genial y estaban anciosos de que llegara el viernes para ir al campamento, como de costumbre Sango fue a la casa de Kagome para hablar con su mama y decirle que ella tambien iba y que ademas iba Miroku e Inuyasha... La mama con gusto acepto y Kagome no pudo mas que gritar de emocion... Por fin pasaria un rato junto con Inuyasha. Despues de media hora Sango se fue a su casa quedando Kagome sola junto con su mama...

Ella se fue a su cuarto a pensar que iba a llevarse para el campamento, esperaba ver de nuevo a Inuyasha... Se tiro en la cama, estaba muy cansada, habia pasado muchas emociones y habia enfrenntado de nuevo Tsubaki, pero de nuevo Kagome tuvo agallas y la cayo... Que bueno que Inuyasha estaba a su lado, sin el no sabria que hacer...

De pronto sintio que alguien entraba y vio que era Inuyasha, creyo que estaba soñando y se volteo...

-Esa es la forma de recibir a tu novio?- pregunto el sentandose en la silla..

-Eres tu?- se volteo rapidamente...- pense por un momento que estaba soñando de nuevo... Que haces aqui?- pregunto ella acomodandose en la cama.

-Estaba fastidiado y no sabia que hacer, asi que vine a hacerte la vida imposible... :D- dijo el burlon.

-Si ya me di cuenta, por cierto si voy al campamento... Mi mama acepto... - dijo ella bostezando.

-Que bueno...- dijo el...- que te parece si duermo un rato contigo y despues me voy.

-De acuerdo pero media hora, no quiero despertar por la mañana y verte aqui, ademas no quiero tener problemas con mi mama...- dijo Kagome mientras se volteaba sintiendo como Inuyasha se acostaba a su lado abrazandola... Poco a poco se quedo dormida.

Inuyasha la contemplo un rato, era muy bella a pesar de que antes fuera fea, igual el la queria fuera como ella fuera. Se quedo un rato mas hasta que vio que era tarde seria mejor ir a su casa... No queria tener problemas con su hermano Seshomaru... Pero antes de irse le dejo una nota diciendo...

_"Kagome me fui como te prometi, te vengo a buscar a las 6:30 como siempre. Tu querido Inuyasha que te ama con locura."_

Dejo la nota y se fue de la casa de su novia...

**Cap.3 Al campamento!**

Habia llegado el tan esperado viernes, Kagome se despidio de su mama, de se hermano y de su abuelo... Se monto en el carro de Sango alli estaban Inuyasha y Miroku. Estaba feliz por fin podria despejar su mente en el campamento.. Llegaron al colegio y se despidieron de los padres de Sango...

Se dirigieron al salon y esperaron a que fuera la hora para irse, comieron y empezaron a empacar las meletas en los autobuses... Sango aparto el puesto de los cuatro en el medio, era el lugar preferido de ellos, Sango iba con Miroku y Kagome con Inuyasha, el bus partio tranquilamente con los demas buses... El viaje fue largo, 4 horas de carrertera... Todos se quedaron dormidos. Llegaron al rededor de las 6 y media... Todos se bajaron emocionados... Los profesores trataban de calmar a los chicos quienes hacian desastres...

Inuyasha y Miroku cargaron las maletas mientras Kagome y Sango buscaba las habitaciones correspondientes, cada uno fue a la habitacion y desempacaron las maletas... Sango dormia con Kagome, Inuyasha y Miroku en otra habitacion... Una vez todo listo los profesores llamaron a los alumnos para dar las reglas... Lo que debian y lo que no hacer.. Una vez terminado cada uno se fue a la habitacion, estaban muy cansados y necesitaban dormir para repones energias... Se fueron sin antes despedirse de sus parejas.

&

Al dia siguiente Sango y Kagome se pararon para ir a la clase que mas les gustaba arqueria... Despertaron a los muchachos para que las acompañaran, ellos acpetaron, ir. No eran los unicos ya todo el mundo se habia levantado, algunos estaban en el lago, otros estaban trotando, otros jugaban futbol y otros arqueria...

Llegaron al lugar de entrenamiento y vieron a una chica de cabellos largos y negro, se parecia mucho a Kagome pero esta no les presto atencion.

-Disculpe... Pero como hacemos si queremos practicar digo una clase o varias- pregunto Kagome.

-Hola soy Kikio mucho gusto primero debemos ver si eres apta para esto... Toma mi arco veamos que puedes hacer...- dijo Kikio colocandola a prueba. Kagome acepto primero miro a Sango luego a Inuyasha y por ultimo a Miroku, todos la apoyaban... Preparo el arco y se posiciono... Tenia una muy buena pose.

-Buena pocision...- dijo Kikio.

Kagome fijo el blanco cerrando un ojo, tenso el arco y disparo... La flecha habia caido en el punto negro.. Sango Miroku e Inuyasha aplaudian, los miro y se sintio feliz. Por primera vez era buena en algo ademas de las materias. Le devolvio el arco a la dueña.

-Bueno sigueme para anotarte... Eres tu o alguien mas?- pregunto Kikio.

-Mmm si mi amiga Sango... Sango ven..- dijo Kagome haciendo una seña para que viniera.

-Ola soy Sango...- dijo

-Apellidos...- pregunto Kikio.

-Kagome Higurashi y Sango Kunoichi.- dijo Kagome.

-Ok... Bueno cuando quieran pueden empezar, los arcos estan allis y las flechas en aquel lugar- dijo señalando los lugares correspondientes.

-Ok gracias...- dijo Kagome.

-Kagome...- dijo Kikio

-Si?- dijo ella...

-Toma...- dijo Kikio entregandole una perla rosada.

-Gracias pero para que es esto?- pregunto ella

-Eso es para que proteja a la persona que amas...- dijo Kikio y en eso se volteo y se fue. Kagome vio la esfera se qudo sorprendida por lo que le dijo... Era un bonito regalo, podria darselo a Inuyasha si en verdad era cierto lo que dijo.

-Que te dijo?- pregunto Sango.

-A nada dijo que era buena...- respondio ella con la mayor calma posible. Guardo la perla en su bolsillo y se dispuso a practicar... Habia pasado una hora todos sus flechas daban en el blanco mientras que las de Sango estaban por todos lados... Duraba mas buscando que practicando. Los chicos se habian ido a practicar esgrima... A Miroku y a Inuyasha les encantaban tanto asi que hicieron un duelo... Kagome y Sango despues de practicar tanto tiempo decidieron ir a ver a sus novios, asi que se sentaron en las gradas del campamento y vieron que Inuyasha era mas rapido que Miroku, era la tercera vez que le ganaba.

-Waw, 3 partidas seguidas... Miroku eres un fracaso... Jaja mentira amigo. Me diste pelea...- dijo Inuyasha tocandole el hombro...

-Jaja lo mismo digo Inuyasha... Amores mios... Como les fue?- pregunto Miroku dandole un beso a cada una.

-Bien mal, no acerte ni una flecha en cambio Kagome le dio a todas en el blanco... T.T- dijo Sango.

-Tranquila Sango algun dia llegaras a la meta... Algun dia...- dijo Kagome. Inuyasha se acerco a ella y le robo un beso... Esta le pidio que se acercara diciendole que le tenia una sorpresa, de pronto sintio como algo caia en su cuello, miro a ver y era la perla que Kikio le habia dado a Kagome, el le sonrio y la beso como nunca antes lo habia echo.

-Oigan estan en publico, las cochinadas la pueden hacer en un paradero de por ahi, no aqui frente a nosotros.- dijo Miroku.

-Jajajaja...- Sango Kagome e Inuyasha se rieron.

Salieron de alli y fueron a comer, todos se estaban muriendo de hambre, Kagome sentia que en cualquier momento se desmayaria si no comia...

Continuara


End file.
